


Your best friends are monsters?!

by StormRide



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: All The Ships, Attempt at Humor, Bad Puns, Cussing, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Help, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, Inspired By Undertale, Other, Papyrus and Spaghetti, Romance, Slow Burn, Tags Are Hard, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-16 22:27:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14174697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormRide/pseuds/StormRide
Summary: Life...is really boring sometimes.Sometimes people come into your life.It's fun for awhile, or its terrible.Either way, it always seems that "forever" never lasts.Yet...I've only had humans around me before.Now there's monsters that have come into my life, some invited, others not.Yet they bring a more real smile to my face than anyone else ever has.





	1. The Beginning (Pt 1/3)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello reader! Welcome to my first story on here! I know it'll be kinda.....uh......well......rough. I've never been the best at writing, but I love this fandom too pieces, undertale is life, so.....I'm trying to make a fanfic on it. Uh....so.....yeah....if you like it, then feel free to read and follow along with it, if not then uh leave to another fanfic or leave constructive criticism as a comment on the way out? 0-0  
> (Writing on a kindle so autocorrect will be evil too me)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where you the reader meets someone...A character that has less recognition but should have more.  
> (And no. Not Sans. Not yet. That's what happens way too much in these stories XD)

* * *

LIST~

  1. Shop for groceries
  2. Go home, put away groceries, check up on renting board.
  3. Open up the library.



* * *

I sighed looking down at my list I made earlier, it was short and got to the point, but did its job on reminding me. Not that I need to be reminded that is...It was just one of those small habits that never leave, you know? Looking up from the list I walked into the one dollar heaven shop, well that's what I called it at least. I practically depended on this store at this point in life, it was great. You never saw too many people, it was peaceful and things were cheap. 

The comforting air conditioner greeted me when the automatic sliding doors opened for me, and I heard a small "Welcome." from the employee that worked there quite often, think his name was Rick? I gave a polite wave, instead of simply ignoring them, and grabbed a small shopping cart. Continuing down the rightmost ile of the store, I looked for the things I needed, while also quietly mumbling to myself. Again, a bad habit.

"Voltage mountain dew...check...Barbecue chips...check." Ahh, my two things I can't live without, smiling to myself I put them both in my cart, before lifting my eyes up and to my left at the feeling as if someone was there. Too only be greeted with an extremely shy looking ghost there, looking as if uh he? I presume at least, he looked like we were trying to speak up and say something. It was a monster, I haven't actually come into contact with many yet, but the ones I have were the nicest I have ever met. So I gave a patient smile and stepped back out of their way, I could tell they wanted something from the shelf.

The ghost, which was white but almost with a bluish tint, had an adorable pair of headphones on that were black and blue. My brain was puzzled by this, of how a physical object could stay on top of his head without falling through, but an inner thought cheekily said  _~Magic~_. He looked back and forth from the shelf and me, and looked down and quietly said something I just only barely caught.  _"Ah...t-thank you..."_ Then he moved forward and the item he picked up was that odd new flavor of chips that just came out, but for monsters. It was sort of a cotton candy magic flavored chip brand. I know what your thinking, weird, right? 

He quickly moved back and all the sudden started profusely apologizing to me, as my eyebrows raised in slight surprise and concern.  _"I'm s-so very s-sorry I really r-really am....f-for getting in your w-way, oh s-stars I-I'm terrible..."_ I stopped him there with my own apology and concern. "Ah! No, no no! You don't have to be sorry...It's fine, you didn't do anything wrong uh-" I looked at him realizing this was awkward and I didn't know how to address them, sir would just be kind of weird during this time era. The ghost seemed to realize and met my eyes for a second before shyly and quietly saying,  _"Napstablook...my name..."_ Napstablook pulled the chips close to him in a shy manner at introducing himself, I could already tell he was one of those types that don't lead the conversation very well so I spoke up.

I smiled and introduced myself. "Ah! So Napstablook huh? That's a nice name-" Upon saying so I saw a small light overcome their face slightly, I assume it was a blush. Aw, adorableness. "Nice to meet you, I'm (Y/N), I uh...like your headphones they look cool." Oh gawd, I was just awkward. Why do I ask weird questions and say weird things out of the blew? However to my relief Napstablook based on his expression didn't find it weird and rather gave a tiny smile, like he wasn't used too it. Actually, that also had your mind spinning, a ghost had rule over facial expressions....huh the things you learn. 

 _"Ah...t-thanks. I like your n-name too. Ah...I gotta g-go, ahem...see y-you around here sometime?"_ Napstablook offered with a small smile and I nodded a quick "Sure!" and waved before Napstablook turned and wandered out of my sight onto another ile, no doubt to get more groceries or to pay for them. I sighed, then looked towards the chips again on the shelf, looking at the chips he had picked up. I leaned forward curiously and read the label.  _Cotton Candy Flavored Magic Chips For Your Magic Chips Need! 100% Sugar and Magic~_

Omg. I chuckled to myself slightly, the first line sounded so cheesy. Heh. That would've been funny if they were cheese chips. I hesitated upon them before deciding hey why not? And put one of those chip bottles in the cart along with the others, I mean...I haven't tried out monster food before, I've always wanted too though, just been nervous. I continued along my little shopping spree, with no other than normal events. Gathering up everything in my cart, I organized it and headed up to the cash register. Ah...here comes small talk or silence. I started to pick up the heavier things from my cart first and put it on the small counter. At the new noise, the previously spacing off employee looked up with a start now only just noticing my presence. Looking to my left as the employee was indeed a quiet one and decided to simply scan my items with no conversation, I saw that rick the employee I actually sort have known was busy with another customer, which was Napstablook. 

However my attention got directed towards the person who was behind Napstablook, It was a middle-aged woman with a grumpy expression who was talking rather loudly on the phone, with no regard to if it bothered others. The woman was talking to her husband or something based off of what she was saying, yet the part that bothered you most was that she had a full on bitch glare towards Napstablook. Then she had the audacity to even complain out loud about who was currently 'blocking' the line in front of her, within ear range of everyone here at the front of the store.

"Ugh yeah, sorry I'm going to be late. One of those filthy monsters is taking too long in line. Ugh, why are they even here? Omg yeah, I know right? They should just crawl back into their holes." She paused laughing at what the other person said on the other side of the line. My teeth gritted in irritation. I knew that monsters were still not 100% accepted, and lots of racism were towards them still, yet I still didn't understand it. Sure...they had magic which COULD be used to harm us humans that Don't have magic. But what of it? They are actually the kindest I've ever met, and whenever you hear about crimes and such happening as of late, it's almost always humans. This person, however, is the type of person I hated a lot. Those who judged harshly based off of appearance and setting it deep within their mind that it makes them better than the other, just because they are considered 'normal'.

Looking towards the employees again, I noticed they did not say anything. Either they didn't care or didn't have an opinion. Then I looked at Napstablook worriedly and concerned and my previous anger only boiled more within me as I saw him almost closing in on himself as if ashamed. When I met him earlier down the ile, I could tell almost right away that they were the type to think bad about themselves, which reminded me of a friend I had in middle school who actually resorted to suicide due to another kid's constantly telling them they were worthless. Even though I practically just met him, I could never live with myself knowing I didn't help someone and stood silent while another was being unethically nasty towards someone who did nothing and didn't deserve that treatment. 

I heard the cashier say my total however and I swiped the card quickly while glaring down the woman behind the shy ghost. Gathering my bags of groceries in hand, I determinedly marched over to where Napstablook was. "Hey, Napstablook! You almost done there?" I gave him the brightest smile I could manage while still being mad at the lady behind him. His attention snapped up towards me as he slightly trembled and nodded, somehow magically floating the groceries towards him while they were fully bagged.  

 I would have swung a brilliantly thought out insult towards her but I rather was terrible at insults, one of my weak points. So instead I decided I'd take him out of range of hearing her, and try to cheer him up, so little me decided.

Turning around with a cheeky grin, which was not nice appearing this time. "There you go, you can now buy your groceries now, and can you keep it down a little? Everyone in the store right now can hear bitch seep out from your voice." I turned heel, put my arm around Napstablook who currently had a small shocked expression and lead them out of the store into the parking lot. A smirk came onto my face as I heard an outraged sound come from the woman, but it died out quickly due to the automatic sliding doors behind us closing.

I turned to Napstablook. "You okay?" He was still looking down, wearing a look I've seen many times before, on others, and in the mirror. He nodded slightly but was still silent, so I felt as if...huh...looking up with my thought I noticed across the parking lot, there was now a small stand stationed. On the side, it said 'Nice Cream!' with a cheery looking fellow behind it. Another monster it seemed, with blue fur, and long ears. Aw...a rabbit monster? Looking again at the sign, I realized it was a pun of Ice Cream, and smiled at that, regardless if it was intentional or not. Getting the idea, I pointed at the stand and gave a questioning look at Napstablook. Who looked down still but nodded none the less.

Walking over to the stand, I noticed the blue rabbit monster was currently scribbling on a piece of paper, with a small smile. Then looked up with surprise, at me and Napstablook approaching, and his ears went straight up, his face lighting up. "Hello there." I greeted, and Napstablook nodded his head towards the other monster as if they somewhat knew each other. The Nice Cream Guy immediately leaned forward with a renewed energy apparently and happily said, "Hello! What flavors do you guys want? And don't worry about the price for now! You're my first customers today, so it's on the house!"

My eyebrows went up in surprise and Napstablook smiled slightly and mumbled.  _"Could I U-uh have..."_ His eyes scanned over the few different flavors listed before deciding.  _"Two scoops o-of Vanilla and Mint Chocolate C-Chip? P-please?"_  

The Nice Cream Guy nodded his head a swiftly grabbed a cone and put the requested flavor of scoops on top, and gave it too Napstablook with an attached note at the side, and turned his attention towards me as if asking for my preferred flavors. "Ah..The same as him, please?" He nodded and started putting it together, as in my mind I complimented his grace and speed at preparing the Nice Creams so quickly. Also finding it funny how me and Napstablook had something in common. Good taste man, good tastes. You could never go wrong with Mint Chocolate Chip or Vanilla. 

I was handed my Nice Cream that also strangely had a note attached. I looked to my side as Napstablook somehow already finished half of his Nice Cream and was now gently smiling down at his note he had gotten. My curiosity peaked, as I myself brought the Nice Cream up to my mouth and took a small bite, immediately met with the sweet and comfortable flavor of Ice- Well Nice Cream. Ah...heaven...in sugar. I opened my note and saw only one sentence there. "Your smile brightens up anyone's day!"

Inner me was fangirling and awwing at this, as I gave The Nice Cream Vendor an appreciative smile. Although it was free for now It still was very good and the note was adorable, little things like this were hard to find in everyday life. So I reached into my back pocket and grabbed out my wallet, pulled out five dollars and set it into the tip jar. The Nice Cream Vendor's eyebrows raised before trying to refuse, "Ah! You don't have to-" I cut him off with a smile. "No, these are actually really good, and the note? It would make anyone day, thank you, it's the least I could do." I said pointing towards the tip jar.

The Nice Cream Vendor nodded a polite thank you towards me and returned back to writing these little notes down for whoever was next to buy a Nice Cream. Napstablook turned too me after finishing his.  _"Ah...T-Thank you...for b-back there I mean...I...I'm getting used to it...this h-happens a lot a-actually...and no o-ones ever..."_ He stopped a moment looking up at me shyly.  _"N-No ones ever like...cared to help....well...I m-mean, no h-human has. Thanks..."_ My face converts to a sad frown at this, the one particular thing he said. Has no one helped that's human?

"Well, you shouldn't have too deal with that! No monster should, I'm sorry that this has happened too you Napsta." He blushed slightly at the shorted version of his name which is now going to be your nickname for him. The ghost seemed kind, although really shy, so your brain quickly decided on something. You held up a finger as too say wait a minute. Then reached into your jacket pocket and pulled out your phone and turned it on. "Erm...Do you have a phone number? Only if you actually want to say I mean."

His eye's widened, as he nodded.  _"I d-don't particularly have it w-with me at the m-moment sorry, but I k-know my number by heart...Here..."_ He moved closer and I held out my phone as I felt an odd feeling enveloping my hand, magic. A phone number was being entered into my phone, then he pulled back.  _"That's m-my number, ah...again t-thank you for today, um...feel f-free to text if y-you want...I have too g-go."_ I nodded, "Will do!" 

He wanders off, from the side I can see a small smile to my relief. At least he's not so down anymore. I sigh, rubbing the spot on my nose right between my eyes, 'Great I'm getting a headache..' I thought, and pulled out my list again. The weight of my groceries heavy on my hands brought me out of my thoughts and reminded me I had somewhere I had to be too. I pulled out a pen and lightly scratched out number 1.

* * *

 

  1. ~~Shop for groceries~~
  2. Go home, put away groceries, check up on renting board
  3. Open up the Library



* * *

 

 


	2. The Beginning (Pt 2/3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going too do the second thing on your list.  
> (Still the same day as the last chapter)
> 
> And here's the link too the song.
> 
> https://youtu.be/6OmbjjWVhko
> 
> Also, you're lucky. You actually do get to meet sans early on XD. Well.....talk to him at least. THEN MEET HIM IN pt 3 of the first chapter. Mwuahuwahu.

* * *

 List~

  1. ~~Shop for groceries~~
  2. Go home, put away groceries, check up on renting board.
  3. Open up the library.



* * *

Now that my first objective of the day was complete, I needed to head home, and get this heavy weight off of my hands. Thankfully the cashier who bagged them, put each of my groceries in two bags so It wouldn't break so easily. Before starting the long way back on foot, due to me having no car yet, and besides. Walking is good for your health. I looked down at my phone in which Napstablook had inserted his phone number, and I opened up the chat with him, then went to the options. With a smile I renamed him on there too, 'Napsta The Spooktabulous'. Kinda weird I know, but heh that's how I am.

Out of the pocket in which I previously had my phone I pulled out my earbuds and put them in. 'Time to listen to music on my walk back.' I pulled up my music playlist I had downloaded on my phone, pressed play, turned up the volume, and let it sweep me away. The first song up was one that I absolutely loved. New Soul By Yael Naim. You found that it's underappreciated sadly because it's in all honestly a lovely song. I hummed along too it, quietly singing the lyrics.

_-_

_I'm a new soul_

_I came to this strange world_

_Hoping I could learn a bit_

_about how to give and take._

_-_

_But since I came here_

_Felt the joy and the fear_

_Finding myself making every possible mistake_

_-_

_la la la la la_

_la la la la la_

_la la la la la..._

_-_

_I'm a young soul_

_In this very strange world_

_Hoping I could learn about_

_what is true and fake_

_-_

_But why all this hate?_

_Try to communicate_

_Finding trust and love_

_Is not always easy to make_

_-_

_la la la la la_

_la la la la la_

_la la la la la..._

_-_

_Ohhhh~_

_oooooo~_

_-_

_This is a happy end_

_-_

_Cause you don't understand_

_-_

_Everything you have done_

_-_

_Why's everything so wrong?_

_-_

_This is a happy end_

_Come and give me your hand_

_I'll take you far away_

_-_

_I'm a new soul_

_I came to this strange world_

_Hoping I could learn a bit_

_About how to give and take_

_-_

_But since I came here_

_Felt the joy and fear_

_Finding myself making every possible mistake_

_-_

** (A long walk of singing towards your place later) **

 

* * *

 

 Ah...finally home at last. I looked up at my house from the street sidewalk, I had a fairly large house at the moment I'd say. Now...some might wonder how I can afford to have this big of a house all too myself with my only job paying roughly 27 dollars an hour. Which is not bad pay but still, for this house you'd need more. Well to explain that when I was just starting out my early twenties my parents had already died, and so had my uncle. But as it turns out, I'm one of those lucky few in the world that have a relative leave behind a small fortune for them. I've used quite a bit of it though as it's been what...3 years since I've gained it? I'm 27 as of the moment though.

I do still have enough to get by though, just my father always told me when I was younger a few things. One of those being 'Always expect the worst and be pleasantly surprised when the worst doesn't show itself.' Meaning anything could happen at the moment of peace, in this case, if I somehow lost that amount of money I had. So I have decided on two different options before me. Earn some extra cash apart from my job somehow. Which is what lead me to think about how I have an extra room in my house that I don't use ever. Not even for storage, I don't have a lot of things, to be honest.

So I got online a while ago and posted my ad, that I'm renting a room out. The only people that have called however were not suitable for it. One was a massive partier I found and was flipping drunk during me interviewing them and seeing if I'd accept them to take that room. That was a big NO. The second one simply had a dangerous vibe too him. Ya know that feeling you sometimes get from certain people? Yeah, I got THAT feeling, also a big NO.

I sighed at my thoughts and walked up to my front door, and shifted my bags from my left hand onto the right hand which was slightly stronger, due to it being my dominant hand. I fished my keys out of my pocket and hastily unlocked the door, closing it behind me and relocking. Going past the large living room I headed towards my kitchen and put down the bags I had. Walking out of the kitchen again I took off my coat and put it on the coat hanger near the front door, then returned to the kitchen and set myself with the task of putting groceries away. 

...

...

...

Now my cabinets were decent again I opened my fridge and poured me a tall glass of Voltage Mountain Dew, of course with Ice too, and headed into the living room sitting down with a plop onto my couch. Taking a sip of my soda, my eyes found themselves locked on my laptop in front of me. I set down my cup and pulled the laptop on to my lap and opened it. Bored as I watched and waited for it to turn on fully, when it finally turned on and I could actually see the icons on the screen I quickly pressed on the internet, google chrome I use. 'Dear gawd it's laggy when I turn this thing on for the first time ugh...'

It finally loaded the page I was trying to reach, the ad I put up. After all this time of it being up, I didn't have many high hopes for anyone to see it anymore under all the other ad's people put up. However, my eyebrows raised at a single new comment on it.

 **'accepting anyone regardless of race or gender? alright** ,  **pal here's my number, I'm interested in the offer. (xxx-xxx-xxxx)'**

Huh...maybe when I decided to put that part in, helped me. I pulled out my phone again and went to the contacts page and put it in. Before looking over at the clock on the wall, and noticed I only have about an hour till I gotta get to work. Even though it's sorta late, and odd to work as late as I do as a librarian. Yet the Library is a weird one alright, it's known as being the 24 hour library, meaning open all the time. I'm the night librarian there every other day. I shrugged thinking to myself that I still had enough time to get dressed more decently for my job, and make the call too.

I dialed the number wanting to set up a time to meet and see what kind of person they were. Ring. Ring. Ri-The phone got picked up and a groggy sounding male's voice picked up, sounded like he had a hell of a day, and one hell of what you call a Brooklyn accent.

**"who's this?"**

"Ah hello, I'm (Y/N) I posted the ad about renting out a room? You said you were interested? What time do you think you'd be available for me to interview you?"

**"oh well damn, you replied fast. yeah, I'm interested, and uh....an hour from now if ya can?"**

"Um....I regret to inform you I have to actually go to work in an hour, I have a late night job so..."

**"damn, this late pal? whatcha work as then?"**

I felt as if the job question was asked way too soon but decided to say anyways due to the fact if they DID get the room they'd find out about my job eventually regardless.

"I work at the 24 hours library, or rather official name Ebbot Library. So.."

I got cut off.

 **"oh well damn, i know that place, nearby actually, my friend's a regular there."** My eyebrows raised at this, and then I heard mumbling on the phone like he was talking with someone else.

**"ay turns out my friend's goin tonight so I'll tag along. see ya then."**

Wait...what?! Nononono. I opened my mouth to say no, that it wouldn't be exactly professional but before I could the phone made the familiar sound of someone hanging up. I pulled it away from my ear and groaned. "UGHHHHH. Are you serious?"

Glaring down at my phone and at the sudden turn of events, I sighed and leaned back against the comfort of my couch. I heard a jingle though all the sudden. A smile came to my face as I felt a thump from behind me. Looks like my company has been awoken, I'm greeted with a big fluff ball jumping onto my couch from behind and a few energetic meows of greeting. I reach my hands up behind my head to grab ahold of my pet cat. Pulling her forwards and onto my lap, I smile down at her petting her head and fur. She was a beautiful white and black cat with blue eyes, So I named her Oreo. Real creative huh?

Purring against me she started to lay down on my lap as to sleep. "Oh no no no. No, ya don't. I need to get ready to go to work. And apparently interview someone too. AT MY WORK." Still irritated slightly at it, I picked up my cat and set her down on the floor, so I could get up without worry of her falling on the floor. I stood up and closed my laptop, before stretching to help get my aches and pains out. Then headed upstairs. Yes. I have an upstairs too. As said before, it's a nice place indeed.

I had a bathroom downstairs and a bathroom upstairs too, Yet both rooms were up the stairs. Mine was the master bedroom, while the other room was only just slightly smaller without a walk-in closet, yet still had enough space to live in just fine. Walking into my room I opened my closet and pulled out an appropriate wear of clothing for my job this evening. Before deciding to take another quick shower. It was hot earlier when I was out shopping, which made me a little sweaty. I went to my bathroom and took a shower, after about 15 minutes, I finished and got dressed, brushing my hair and then putting it up in a ponytail. Then picked up my glasses. Funny how I needed glasses, and I was a librarian too. It fit.

I was all ready now, I grabbed the backpack that I used to carry my things in, and wandered down the stairs back into the kitchen. Opening one of the lower cabinets I pulled out the cat food bag and poured some into Oreo's food bowl, and was putting the bag away when I heard the all too familiar jingle jingle jingle. As my cat came scurrying into the kitchen and viciously ate up the food in the bowl. 

Doing a small check of myself, I had my phone...I had my supplies...and...I pulled out my list and pen deciding to cross down objective number 2.

* * *

 

List~

~~1.Shop for groceries~~

~~2.Go home, put away groceries, check up on rent board.~~

3\. Open up the library.

* * *

 

I furrowed my eyebrows at my last objective I wrote down earlier, geez I must have been tired earlier when making this. I don't own the library or anything and it's open 24/7 so why did I put open up...I sighed as I crossed that one out too and put a new one.

* * *

 

List~

~~1.Shop for groceries~~

~~2.Go home, put away groceries, check up on rent board.~~

~~3.Open up the library.~~

4\. Do night job, deal with the interview while at my job.

* * *

 

Putting my pen and note back into my pocket I grabbed my keys and said a gentle goodbye to my cat, then opened the door and headed out to work.

 

 


	3. The Beginning (Pt 3/3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going to the library. And meeting the one who wants to move in. At your job...Huh. What an "interesting" individual.  
> Includes A Sans POV, but...feel like I made him kinda like Underfell sans just a little. :/ After proofreading I noticed this XD oh well.  
> This is the end of The Beginning and now moving onto another section, basically getting the introduction out of the way. Next chapter they will actually talk hehe.
> 
> Also here's the music "You" listen too on the way to work!!! (An Undertale music one)
> 
> https://youtu.be/6_fA6Pptogw
> 
> Undertale Remix - Snowdin Shopkeep Theme (Toni Leys Remix) - GameChops

Closing the door behind me with a deep breath I looked upwards towards the just barely visible stars that were starting to appear. Due to it being night time roughly now, yet it was still in an urban area. Meaning the stars are less bright than they would be in like say in the country. Always been fascinated by stars actually...A small smile came upon my face as I watched the night sky, and grabbed my phone out of my pocket again. Looking down briefly I put on another song, something that was more sound rather than lyrics to accompany me on the way to the library. Rocking my head slightly to the sound of the music I made my way down the street, it was pleasantly chilly out and quiet other than my music.

...

...

My feet stopped walking right as I came to the front doors of the library, I put a now hesitant hand on the handle of the door. '...Hopefully, everything will go right, and this...well whoever they were won't interrupt my work too much..' I sighed as that thought went rushing through my brain. I put a smile on my face and pushed the doors. Before looking down confused, and trying to push it again. Then immediately feeling like an idiot when I remembered that it's always been to pull not push the doors. With an embarrassed blush spreading on my face I PULLED the doors open this time and walked in.

The air conditioning rushed to greet me as the door slowly closed behind me, and the smell of new books and the coffee machine here did too. One of the other girls that were working here often with me at night, Opal her name was, waved to me as she noticed me coming in. I waved back and started making my way towards the book checkout area and headed behind it, fully intending to put down my things. Opal to my right was standing up talking to a guy who was enthusiastically going on about a fantasy series of books before the guy put down the two books he was holding and she scanned them and gave a quick goodbye. Her gaze turned towards me and walked over. "Hey (Y/N) how's it going today?"

I took off my backpack and put it in my space I worked at usually and stood back up to met her in conversation, turning to look her in the eyes. "Ah...Hey, It could be better honestly...What about you?" I asked in return as a polite gesture. Her smile turned sympathetic, "Aww...well I hope it will turn better for you (Y/N)! And me? I'm great for the moment! And excited about my date here in a few days with my boyfriend Jake. Remember? I told you about him a few days ago." She smiled happily at the mention of her current love. And by the current? I mean, with her it almost never lasts long, which at first I felt sorry for her but then realized it was intentional on her part. But I was surprised this time, by the tone of her voice and expression when talking about him.

I responded in turn with a raised eyebrow at this, "Yeah I remember you talking about him, you seem really..." I stopped for a moment trying to find the word before simply deciding on something simple. "Well happy about this one. You talk about him like you think he's the one." A light gasp from me. "Is he?"

Opal's face lit up with a furious blush and her eyes drifted off to the side shyly and a small giggle. "Ah...maybe haha. I think he's perfect, well at least better than others before him. That has to mean something right?" She looked back up at me. "I want to actually try making this one...last. And speaking of relationships!" Opal's normal attitude returned as a small grin appeared, giving me a single thought of 'Oh no..'

"What about you (Y/N)? Heh heh heh...you have anyone special in your life yet?" Her eyes seemed to have a renewed fire in them, a teasing nudge to my arm. I gave her an irritated look, due to her having bugging me about this so often. Sighing a gave her a quick explanation. "No. Don't need anyone right now, besides no one is interested in me. I should instead focus on WORK." I gestured around us to make a point. She gave a pout then nodded before returning to her book checkout.

I myself returned my attention to my bag and opened it taking out what I needed and got to work, which included helping out people that wanted information on books, and putting returned books back in their places. 

Due to it being late at night now we didn't have only but a few people come in either to quickly return a book, surf our internet here or stay and read and maybe ask a few questions of us. However, at the moment it was boring so I busied myself with putting away returned books.

...

* * *

 

~ ( **Sans** POV Starting from the end of phone conversation ) ~

...

 I hung up the phone. Sighing I leaned back into the couch, agh I was tired as all fuck. He knew he was being kinda pushy with the lady over the phone but he was getting kinda desperate at this point. Sans needed to get out of Alphy's and Undyne's life soon, cause god. He didn't know if he or they could handle him being here any longer. Sleeping on their couch in the living room every day, in general bothering them and their personal space. Also beside it was getting really awkward, all with them just getting together when the barrier was broken, and oh god. The sounds he heard at night. He shivered with a bead of sweat running down the side of his skull, yup. That offer is like heaven for him right now. He didn't even care at this point on how big the room was, as long as he was left the hell alone to do his thing.

Like hell! The lady was offering it at a ridiculously low price unlike the others, and not to forget it said regardless of race. He still didn't know if the lady guessed he was a monster though...oh well. Wait fuck, he didn't get her name did he? **"** **agh...** **"** He groaned and brought up his hand to his skull in a skullpalm. His phalanges tapping on his skull as his mind went over everything yet he felt groggy still. It was a struggle honestly this year. Everyone was happy when the barrier was broken by Frisk that day, all of us thinking it was as simple as it being broken and we would all be free and HAPPY. Wasn't as simple though as we had all thought.

Upon everyone moving out of the underground and down the mountain we came upon ebott city or town either you'd prefer. We came across humans, lots of em. Many of them racist towards us, treating us like garbage n shit. Yet with Frisk playing the role as the ambassador for monsters, while they themselves being human, along with the help of Queen Toriel and King Asgore, we are now allowed to insert ourselves into society and drive n such. Just we can't stray far from this place yet, which still pissed me off a little bit. We still didn't have the legal rights to leave this state, heard Frisk and Tori along with Asgore were working on that very issue recently...

Humans were surprised to find us trying to use gold, however, apparently up here that's rare. So we traded it for their currency and many of us got rich n such, making us all get an easy start right? Agh not me, not that I didn't have enough. No, I had a lot, yet...stopping upon this thought brought me to another. As it stood right now, Paps was not with me at the moment. In the underground, we lived together, I told  **punny** puns to him, he yelled at me...yet I still saw that occasional smile when he tried to hide it...heh. I miss him. But now...

My Phalanges curled up to make a clenched fist, as I felt my eyelights go out in silent anger. Now Pap my cool bro, was currently off with that walking talking fucking calculator out of all things...

He sat trying to calm himself, as he felt his eyelights come back. He still didn't know how he knew, just felt it even though he could still see. But how things ended up after the barrier-breaking and where's everyone now? Heh, well the kiddo went to live with Asgore n Tori. Pap's went with the walking calculator otherwise known as mettaton. Undyne and Alphys moved in together...

Then there was him...

Sure he had traded over his gold and had quite a lot yet...He didn't keep it for himself really when the barrier just broke and they were found out by the humans he had given most of his money to Pap's before he realized the walking fucking calculator was gonna whisk his brother away from him. All he could really hope for was that the calculator treated Pap's alright, it worried him though. He hadn't heard from his brother for about a week. Seemed like everything was spiraling downwards. I mean he was living at Alphys and Undyne's house for the moment till he could find his own place.

Then, of course, one of this many jobs fired him just cause a few fucking assholes decided to mess with MK or known as Monster Kid and Sans decided to defend him, cause come on, he's just a kid. Then they decided to complain to his boss, and would ya look at that? The human boss took the asshole's lies. Just cause he was a monster, it was rare to find a place that fully supported monsters or even humans in general. Some places even outright said monsters were not allowed inside. At least that library the lady mentioned doesn't have a restriction towards monsters...

He pushed himself up from off the couch, wanting to get Alphys and go already, he didn't want to dwell any longer on those thoughts, he wanted to get this done and then sleep. Heh, that's the only benefit of not having Pap's live with him constantly. He could sleep in....heh who was he kidding. Nightmares always came knocking, there was no sleeping in. From the other room over he heard shuffling around which meant Alphys was still getting ready, and eh...he didn't remember where Undyne said she was gonna be that night, oh well none of his business.

Deciding he wanted something to eat or drink before leaving he teleported into the kitchen in front of the fridge and opened it. Then to his immediate disliking saw an empty ketchup bottle in the fridge. He had forgotten he finished that earlier this morning,  **"great...might have to visit good old grillby's after this huh?"**  muttering to himself he pushed the fridge door closed, his eyesockets narrowing to a small glare at the fridge and at himself if possible. Although his shit eating grin never left his skull.

"A-Ah...S-Sans you r-ready to g-go?" He turned towards the sound of Alphy's classic stuttering and nodded.

...

...

...

They were now in front of the library after getting out of Alphys car, he would've teleported there...yet...Alphys was already going and besides, he was  **bone** -tired at this point, couldn't use up all of his magic too quickly. Teleporting took up a lot, even though he used it mainly to just go short distances to mess with Alphys or Undyne now or get something.

Alphys, however, rushed inside with now a sparkle in her eyes, which Sans had come to understand was the determined fangirl look. As Alphys rushed off quickly into the library and headed off towards the section where the library put out a few mangas.

He wandered into the library as well and looked towards the checkout area, he only saw one human lady standing there that just had given Alphys a wave as she rushed by fueled by the love for manga and anime and such. On his way over to her, his eyelights flickered downward realizing he was still wearing his classic outfit like always with of course a ketchup stain on the right and bottom part of his jacket from earlier. He mentally scolded himself, he went here to get approval for moving into that room....yet he forgets to change into something decent at least, and decides it's good to go in this...Fuck it!

Sans eyelights flickered back up as he stopped before the human lady who now had her attention on him, he shoved his phalanges into the pockets of his comfortable jacket with a grin.  **"you got a book on the most famous skeleton detective...?"** The lady was staring at his face for some reason with wide eyes before speaking. "Oh wow. Umm...ah sorry just never seen a skeleton monster before sorry, and uh famous skeleton detective...?" She left off giving him a questioning look as if to say, give me more information.

 **"ya know... _sherlock bones_." ** His grin got wider as realization flashed across the human lady's face and she groaned, apparently not much of a pun lover, oh well can't please em all can ya? Time to get to the point then.

 **"actually got a question for ya. you wouldn't happen to be renting out a room now would ya?"** He questioned, and got a reply. "Um....odd question. But no why...?"

Well shit, maybe the lady wasn't here yet or something or gave him wrong info? Fuck if that hadn't happened before to him, for all the times that happened if he had a dime for each time he'd probably have eh a decent sum of money.

 **"well apparently a lady who's renting out a room works here tonight, she told me over the phone, anyone else here working with ya at the moment?"** He pulled out his phone just in case he had to recall the lady but he got a reply from the lady again.

"Huh. Well I know (Y/N) is here, that's the only other person working here tonight other than me, didn't know she was renting out a room though, don't worry you can talk to her once she comes out of the back. Ah...wait what's your name?" She gestured behind her back and towards the back wall, where a door was and an office window yet with the blinds down. His eyelights trailed after where still gestured before returning his attention towards her a took a hand out of his pocket and held it up.

 **"i'm sans. sans the skeleton."** The lady lifted her own hand up and took his in a handshake. "Hey sans the skeleton, I'm Opal. And sorry to say but it might be awhile before (Y/N) comes out from there so..." She gestured all around us.

I nodded at this then returned my hand to where it once was, turned and saw a beautiful thing. A poofy beanbag by a bookshelf, a perfect waiting place. Shuffling over lazily, I saw down enjoying the beanbag and sunk into it. Sometime during waiting, I noticed everything was so quiet...ah...so com-...

Eyesockets closed by themselves as sleep took over me once again.

...

* * *

~ ( Back to Your POV ) ~

...

I finally finished putting away all the books and looked through the files and documents we had to make sure nothing was out of order or had needed attending too. I walked out of the small back door office and closed it behind me to see Opal up front chatting again with someone, an energetic looking yellow lizard monster...? Or dinosaur...? Opal must have heard the door closed because she turned around and gestured for me to come over to her.

"(Y/N) umm....weird question I know, but are you actually renting out a room or something?" She asked as my eyebrows went up, 'how did she know that...I never told her....wait...' I thought as I responded. "Actually yeah....how did you know...?"

Opal's eyes flickered over towards the corner area by the entrance and a bookshelf, there in the beanbag sat a flipping skeleton monster snoring. Apparently asleep...however I sent her a questioning look before she quickly answered. "Um...he asked to talk to you about that." Then she returned to talking with the other monster whom you are now just remembering seeing once or twice, it was Alphy's you think her name was.

Walking around the counter you approached the sleeping skeleton with an ever-growing frown on your face. 'If he asked to see me about that then...' I facepalmed. 'This is the guy that called about renting that room, are you serious?' 

* * *

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you had uh fun reading this chapter 0.0


End file.
